I'm Home
by nekokawaiineko
Summary: At the end of Kingdom Hearts 2 Sora and the gang are overjoyed to have everyone make it back from the final battle safely. Then Sora realizes he hasn't seen someone very important in his life in over a year.


As soon as Riku and I passed through the Door To Light it I felt like I had fallen asleep. As if I haven't slept enough! I didn't dream but it felt warm and comforting in a way. That peaceful state was interrupted by a rush of water around me, and instinct kicked in to swim upward. I inhaled deeply after I rose to the surface and looked around seeing my silver haired companion and the ocean.

"Sora! Riku!", I heard a familiar voice exclaim in the distance.

I turned around in the water and I saw Kairi waving at us. I hardly contained my excitement and immediately started to swim towards the red head. My best friend followed close behind me but I was up first and ran towards my other best friend. I was so excited I tripped! But that didn't stop me and I continued running. As I was about to reach the shore Donald and Goofy came from behind my girl friend and tackled me into a hug while King Mickey jumped to Riku. I couldn't believe we were all together hugging, laughing, and smiling. Everyone was okay and had made it back safely. I shared a glance and smile with Kairi and held up the lucky seashell charm she gave to me.

I smiled up at her, "W-we're back."

"You're home.", Kairi held her hand out to me and I gladly took it with the charm in-between our hands.

* * *

><p>The Disney Castle trio had departed for their world, and my two friends and I were still in shock that we had made it back home together after all that time. A year away feels like an eternity but the island looked like it hadn't been touched and locals and families were not affected. A thought struck me and I bolted down to where our little boats by our mini dock should be. Surprisingly and luckily they were still there and I sighed in relief and hopped in mine.<p>

I heard Kairi call me, "Sora! Hey, where are you going!?"

"I'm have to see my mom!", I was already rowing as fast as I could to the main island.

My arms would have ached years ago, but I had been through so much I hardly felt anything close to pain. Both Kairi and Riku gave off surprised expressions in realization that they also have guardians they had not seen in a year. I quickly brought my boat up on the opposite shoreline as far as necessary so it wouldn't float away and I ran down the path to the island houses. I gained many glances from pedestrians as I headed to my destination. The whole time I was running I pictured my mother's face. Thoughts such as: she has to be okay, she has to be safe, nothing bad happened to her rushed through my head.

Upon arrival to one of the smaller homes, I halted and stared. I could smell dinner had been made recently. As weird as it was I hesitated before I knocked on the door. I don't know why but I started to panic. Maybe because I didn't know how I should react due to being away from home for so long. If Mom was still there, I wondered how she would react to me being gone for so long. Would she be angry? Would she be shocked? I gave the door three quick knocks and waited. Shuffling sounds could be heard from the kitchen as utensils were put away, and the occupant inside headed in my direction. My heart raced faster the closer the person on the other side got to the entrance. The door opened and it was indeed my mom. My mom was here!

A wave of relief came over me as I sighed, "You're okay".

Others said I look like my mom and I could see the specific features I got from her, the small nose, the big blue eyes and brown hair. The woman in front of me looked at me with a mixture of disbelief and hope.

Then she brought up a hand to my face, "Sora?".I think she was checking to make sure I was real. My mom's palm rested on my cheek and her thumb brushed against my skin, "You're really here. I'm not dreaming this time.", she said.

Mom's voice came out shaky and I could see her eyes begin to water. My mom had waited for me for so long that she couldn't believe I was really there. I don't blame her.

At the sight of her damp eyes, that's when I started to cry, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry". I didn't know how else I was supposed to make up for leaving her out of the blue. Mom quickly embraced me and peppered my face with kisses and I heard her crying while saying "My baby" and "Sora" over and over again. I wrapped my arms around her, clung tightly, and never wanted to let go.

I think I was reassuring myself more than my mom as I kept saying, "I'm here". I'm home.


End file.
